


Getting Kate's Approval

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Getting Kate's Approval

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Chris is back at Matt's place, middle of the week, having been buzzed in at the gate and walked up to the house. Like the last time, he knocks at the door, overnight bag hooked over his shoulder, hands in his pockets, well aware that this time he's probably in for an actual grilling.

Matt has been keeping an ear out for the last hour, knowing Chris was due any time soon. He wants to meet his lover before Kate gets there. She's been quiet since he'd told her their news and he's had to respect her wish for space.

When he hears the door, Matt's up and out of his office. "I've got it!" he calls out. Moments later he's pulling open the front door, his face lit up as his gaze sets on Chris. "Hi," he reaches out to pull Chris in. "Missed you," he admits as he slides a hand around Chris's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Missed you too," Chris murmurs, kissing Matt thoroughly.

Matt pulls away when he hears footsteps behind him, stepping out of Chris's arms. "Come in," he urges. They'd spoken on the phone and Chris is well aware that Kate isn't sold on their plans. "Leave your bag there, I'll take it down to my room in a moment."

"Kis!" Luca comes barrelling around into view. "Kis!" he beams up at Chris.

"Lulu!" Chris grins, picking Luca up and swinging him high. "How are you?"

Luca squeals in delight. "Happy happy happy," he crows.

Matt laughs at that, delighted to see the two greeting each other so warmly.

Chris gives Luca a big hug and swings him around, setting him down gently and holding on for a moment until the toddler stops being dizzy. "I'm happy too," he says. "Happy to see you again."

"Where's Bunny?" Matt asks his son.

"In the garden," Luca nods solemnly. "With the chicks."

"Ahh, yes," Matt nods before smiling at Chris. "We had a broody hen so Kate let her sit on her eggs, they hatched a couple of days ago. Shall we go see?"

"Sure." Chris nods, letting Matt and Luca lead the way.

They make their way through the house out into the yard and down through the garden to the large enclosure which houses their flock of 8 hens and one handsome cockerel.

"Kate," Matt calls out.

"Here," Kate ducks out of the shed the hens sleep in. "Hey," she smiles at Chris through the wire mesh, "I was just checking on Blue and her babies," she explains, dusting off her hands and opening the gate to step through.

"Hey." Chris smiles back. "How many did she have?"

"There are five little balls of fluff in there," Kate grins. "She's doing a good job so far." Locking up the run she turns, tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and looks at Matt then Chris. "I'm not going to bite, guys," she says softly. "I need to go wash up, so how about Matt makes coffee and Lulu hunts out some cookies then I'll join you?"

"Do you want me to go with them?" Chris asks, not entirely sure since he wasn't given a task.

Kate can't help but chuckle, "Eager to rip the bandaid off huh?" she teases. "Go on Matt, we'll catch up in the kitchen."

Matt nods, offering Luca his hand. "C'mon buddy, Chris and Kate are going to talk, so you and I need to go find cookies."

Luca pauses, looking between Kate and his new friend before nodding and letting his father lead him back to the house.

Kate watches them go before turning her gaze on Chris, "So, what do you have to say for yourself? Rocking up here and turning my life upside down?" Her words are light, teasing, but she's clearly looking for answers, reassurance.

"My intentions are good?" Chris says, smiling, hands tucked into his pockets. "Which they are. I like Matt, like _really_ like him, and Luca's amazing. You guys are really good together and what you've created here is wonderful," he acknowledges, "but Matt still has other needs, needs he's been ignoring because he's been worried about bringing the wrong person into your lives. I think I can be the right person. I want to be a dad, I want a family, a partner, and I know Matt wants a partner too. And not that I could, but I would never try and mess with your relationship with Matt or Luca. I know you guys come as a package and I'm just hoping you'll let me become part of it."

Kate plucks at a tree, pulling a leaf free to pick apart as Chris talks, she starts a slow walk and Chris falls in beside her. "You're asking for permission? Matt pretty much laid it out as a done deal," she glances up at Chris. "Is 'really liking' him enough? Is you 'thinking' you're the right person enough? You need to convince me, because I love that man and that boy and I have to know they will be safe if we let you in."

"'Really liking' him is enough for now because I can tell there's more there," Chris says softly, almost more scared of that than anything else in this crazy thing they're doing. "And thinking I'm the right person I guess is me being humble. I _know_ I'm the right person. We not only had sex all weekend, we talked all weekend, and we talked about everything under the sun - you, Luca, parenting, finances, households, my career, his career, coming out, travelling, the possibility of a sibling for Luca. We took a weekend and shoved a whole year's worth of conversations into it and we covered more ground than most people cover by the time they're already married." He looks at Kate. "We're two grown men who have the same goals, the same needs, find each other incredibly attractive and want to be dads together. It may be crazy or it may just work and you know he's never going to go out there and find anyone else, not on his own, not when he's shut down that part of himself so completely since Dylan left. I want to make you and Luca happy," Chris says, "but I also want to make sure Matt never doubts again that someone finds him so hot they can't keep their hands off him and that they're committed to living out a life with him and with working through whatever crap might come up, together."

Kate listens to Chris, notes his tone, the sincerity behind his words, but it's the last that makes her look up, eyes narrowed, because she knew these things about Matt, even if he has never admitted them to himself. "When Dylan, that bastard, abandoned them both I really thought Matt would lose his mind." She shakes her head, her lips curled up in disdain as if the man's very name has left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. "He was already struggling because Luca didn't sleep much those first few weeks and he was so _on it_ you know? He wanted to know everything, wanted to do everything he could... and Dylan just seemed to show less and less enthusiasm. I saw it first, and I was about to talk to him about it when he came home one night, and just flat out told Matt he'd made a huge mistake, that he didn't think he could be a parent and he wanted out. Matt was so blindsided he didn't really respond - and Dylan just went and packed his shit and left. So in just the space of a few hours, Matt's life was turned on its head. He disappeared into his room and cried, he cried for the whole night and the next day he got up, called his lawyer, made sure Dylan was excluded from any and all access to Luca, and he spent the next three weeks distracting himself with practicalities; buying this place," she waves her arm around them, "moving us in and systematically excising Dylan from every aspect of his life. He was like a robot, and the only time I saw him show any emotion was when he was with Luca... it took six months before he could write, six months before he started taking care of himself again, six months before he had a smile for anyone or anything that wasn't Luca."

Chris hates the idea of anyone making Matt feel like that and it brings home even more why Kate wants to be sure he's the right person. "I will never hurt him like that," he says. "And I know those are just words but it's all I can give you right now. It takes time to prove them. But I'm sick and tired of sacrificing the things I want to my career and I will do whatever it takes to make Matt happy. And part of that is marrying him. Putting a ring on his finger, making those vows, giving him that piece of paper. And at the point I come out, sometime within the next year, we'll have a huge party and let the whole world know we're together."

Her brows shoot up at that. "You're definitely going to come out? For Matt?" She can't hide her surprise at that, she's not stupid, she knows what a huge risk that is, that Chris might well be kissing his career goodbye. "And if you do, how will you explain me? That the three of us are living together? Because I'm damned sure that those shitty gossip sites will catch on quick enough."

Chris shrugs. "You're a family friend, obviously a very close one, and you were here first," he says with a grin. "They're going to write whatever they want regardless. We can either let them speculate and ignore it or we can do an interview, the three of us, with a reputable outlet and explain how you two ended up raising Luca together and then Matt and I met and we decided it couldn't hurt Luca to have more people in his life. This is maybe the one thing Matt and I haven't talked about that much but I think it's because there's just so much other stuff to deal with first. I don't care about living a conventional life though. I don't care if they think we're all involved, unless that would bother you. I've got more money than I could ever spend, I'll definitely still get some parts, I just might not be the leading man anymore or playing superheroes."

Kate muses on that for a moment or two. "Okay, so what about you and I? For this to work, we need to have some form of relationship right? How do we go about creating that? Are you going to friend date me? Or are we just going to spend time where it's all of us and see how it works?" She stills, her arms crossed over her chest as she verbalizes what's really been bothering her. "I don't want to ever feel like I'm just the nanny, or the home help, I don't want to be pushed out, no matter how well-intentioned this all is... I have a right to be here, I am as much a parent to Luca as you can ever be, he may not be my biological son but I grew him, inside my body, I birthed him."

Chris nods. "I know and I'm not ever going to push you out or intentionally make you feel like that and if I do, I hope you call me on it, because I _will_ listen and I will smarten up. And all of that sounds good to me: friend dating, spending time together, you guys all coming down to stay with me, coming overseas maybe while I'm working. I don't know what it all looks like yet but I'm open to everything and I know I'm the one who has to find my place in what's already an amazing family unit."

There's a moment's more scrutiny before Kate nods, as if making a decision. "I can't wait to meet your Mama, she raised one helluva guy," she offers a smile up through her lashes. "Okay. Let's do this, let's make this happen. I want Matt to be happy, he deserves it, I'm trusting my boys to you, take the very best care of them, Chris."

Chris breaks out in a full-on grin. "Please tell me I can pick you up and swing you around? Matt won't let me do it to him."

That makes Kate laugh out loud, she nods, opening her arms. "C'mon then."

Chris wraps his arms around Kate, picking her up and swinging her around, feeling so free and happy it's like a huge weight's been lifted off him, everything falling into place, convincing him that maybe all of the grief of the last so many months happened for a reason. "Thank you," he says. "I know Matt made it sound like a done deal but I needed your blessing."

"So shall we go and put him out of his misery? He's been treading on eggshells since he told me your plans." Kate smoothes her hair back into place once Chris has set her down. "And I guess we need to tell Luca that you're joining the family."

"And explain that not every new friend gets to join up?" Chris says with a grin, unable to help himself.

"Hell no, one large Australian movie star is enough," Kate snorts. "I will be leaving the explaining of your relationship to Matt, though I think he will need to say you're more than a friend."

Chris nods. "We're hoping to keep my coming out under wraps until they cast Joe but if it comes out, it comes out," he explains as they head back up to the house. "I'd still love to play him, Joe's still my dream role, but if they don't cast me because I'm gay then I can live with that. Maybe more easily than if they just decided I was wrong for the job," he jokes.

"I'm sure you'll get it. I know Matt thought you'd be perfect, and that was before you waved your magic penis at him," Kate's eyes dance in mischief. "He did tell you I have a naughty sense of humor, didn't he?"

"He might have missed mentioning that," Chris says with a laugh, loving it, suddenly curious, "How much do you guys share?"

Laughing Kate pokes Chris in the side. "Worried?" she shrugs. "We share, not all the dirty details, sure. But enough for me to know that he still isn't sitting right and you well and truly smashed that fucked up celibacy thing he had going on."

Chris's cheeks heat a little. "Well, he smashed mine too, which was nothing compared to his, only six months, but even that... I'm pretty sure I couldn't do two and a half years."

"He had Luca to distract him, though I did wonder how much longer it was going to drag on." They're back at the house now. "I'm going to go wash up and put on something a bit cleaner and I'll be over to join the coffee and cookies okay?" She indicates her part of the house - the annex right next to the main building. "Go and put him out of his misery..."

"Will do," Chris nods, giving her another smile before heading inside to see Matt and Luca.

Matt's setting the coffee pot on the kitchen table when Chris appears, Luca sitting on a large cushion on one of the chairs, a plate of cookies set in front of him. Matt looks up, looks past Chris, then frowning, back at his lover. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Kate just went to clean up," Chris says, rubbing his hands together, a grin flashed at Luca before his smile's back on Matt. "She gave us her blessing."

"Really?" Matt's relief is palpable. "Thank..." he swallows the 'fuck', bending to press a kiss to Luca's head. "So, she's on board, with all of it?"

Chris nods, moving closer. "She said she is. She wants the two of us to get to know each other better, wanted to know how we'd handle it if people find out we're all living together... and she said you guys need to tell 'someone'," voice dropped even lower, trusting Luca's too occupied with the cookies to pay attention, "I'll be joining the family and explain who I am to you, how I'm more than a friend..."

"No time like the present if you're game?" Matt reaches out to take Chris's hand and give it a squeeze.

Chris squeezes back. "Should we wait for Kate?"

"Yeah, take a seat," Matt nods to the chair next to Luca and then he busies himself putting milk and sugar on the table and handing Luca a sippy cup of juice. Luca looks up at Chris, and without a word, picks up a cookie and offers it.

"For me?" Chris smiles and takes the cookie. "Thank you so much." He takes a bite. "Mm. Yummy."

Luca grins and takes one for himself. "I like these," he announces. "My best."

"Your favorite," Matt corrects with a smile and another kiss pressed to his son's head.

"They're really good, I think they might be my favourite too," Chris says, smiling at Matt and the kiss, his heart swelling with emotion.

"You favourite what?" Kate asks as she appears, scooping her hair up into a messy top knot. Matt looks up and grins at her, moving around to open his arms for a hug. "Thank you Bunny," he murmurs as he pulls her in.

"Cookie," Chris supplies helpfully, watching them, unable to stop smiling. "Luca's been sharing his favourite cookies with me."

"I want you happy," Kate murmurs into Matt's ear before she steps back.

"He's been sharing huh? Do I get a cookie too Luca?" Kate asks as she pulls out a chair and sits down.

Luca doles one out to Kate and another to his dad, seemingly satisfied that everyone has a cookie now.

Chris smiles at Matt, softly exhaling, not even sure where Matt'll start or how much Luca will understand.

Matt pours out the coffee and dishes out the mugs before sitting down next to his son. "Luca, Daddy wants to tell you something. Something grown up," Matt says quietly.

Luca nods, crumbs smeared around his mouth.

"Daddy and Chris are special friends, and Bunny and I have asked him if he wants to come and live here with us. What do you think?"

Luca frowns, looking at Kate for some reassurance before he turns his gaze on Chris. "Are you Lulu's friend?" he asks solemnly.

"I am _definitely_ Lulu's friend," Chris says with a smile, tousling Luca's hair. "Lulu's one of my favourite people."

"You can't sleep in my room though," Luca continues, his tone still serious.

"It's okay buddy, Chris will sleep in Daddy's room with Daddy," Matt explains, glancing at Kate.

"Luca, you know how Gracie has two mommies at playgroup?" Kate leans in, meeting Luca's gaze.

"Yes, I have a Bunny," he grins.

"Yes you have a Bunny, but Chris wants to live here so you can have two daddies like Gracie has two mommies. Would you like that?"

"You'll still have your Bunny and your daddy, I'll just be here too," Chris points out, realizing he can't remember the last time he waited with bated breath on a toddler.

"Another Daddy?" Luca looks at Chris then at Matt.

"You don't have to call him Daddy, you can call him Chris, but yes, he wants to live here with Bunny, you and me."

Luca nods. "Kis can sleep in Daddy's room," he pronounces.

Matt's smile lights up his face. "Yes Luca, Chris will sleep in Daddy's room and not yours." He looks up at Chris. "I think we just got the permission we were looking for from our Lord and Master."

"I'm so glad," Chris says softly, smiling at them both. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Matt nods. "Yeah."

Kate grins over the top of her mug, winking at Luca, pleased to see Matt happy.

Chris leans in and kisses Matt, fairly chastely, but with so much more behind it.

Luca doesn't pay any attention. Bored with the grown-ups now, he's munching on his cookie and sipping his drink.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Get a room guys," she teases softly.

"We will, later," Chris promises, sitting back. "So does this mean I should stay an extra night and take Kate out on a friend date tomorrow night?"

"You can stay as long as you like," Matt smiles, unable to quite tear his gaze from his gorgeous man. "And you should definitely take Kate out, Lulu and I can hang out."

Chris smiles over at Kate. "Are you free tomorrow night? And if so, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I would love to," Kate laughs, vastly amused at the idea of being seen out with Chris Fucking Hemsworth on what is essentially a date.

"Great. I have no idea what's around here," Chris says, glancing back at Matt and smiling, wishing he could touch him more, kiss him again, "but if you have a favourite or somewhere you've been wanting to go, I'm happy to make reservations or just get us there in good time for dinner."

"I'll arrange it," Kate nods, "and let you know. Now how about you two go and unpack Chris's bag while Luca and I pop out and get some groceries, we'll be an hour or two." She winks at Matt.

Chris gives her a look of sheer thanks, reaching for Matt's hand, wanting that connection right now.

"Don't forget to get Luca's favourite ice-cream," Matt nudges his son. "And Lulu, can you pick out some flowers to bring home from the store?"

Luca nods, "Yes!" He pushes away from the table and slides out of his seat. "And grapes! I want grapes!"

Kate laughs and stands up, "Grapes, all the grapes huh? Okay, now go and find your shoes, I'll be right behind you." She picks up her mug and trails after Luca.

Chris watches them go, chuckling softly to himself, then turns to Matt, giving his hand a squeeze and him another grin. "You're going to help me unpack my overnight bag?"

"I think I am," Matt laughs, he leans in to press a kiss to Chris's mouth. "Do you think a bottle of champagne might help?"

"Oh, definitely," Chris says, kissing Matt back, the hunger for his new lover right there. "Champagne is the drink of unpacking."

"I thought it was the drink of christening my bed, of welcoming you to my family..." Matt murmurs against Chris's mouth.

"It was, it is, unpacking's just code," Chris says with a soft laugh, pulling Matt to him as they rise to their feet and kissing him again.

"Then let me grab the bottle and two glasses and we shall go and 'unpack'." Matt pulls out of Chris's arms with a laugh and backs up before turning toward the refrigerator. He produces a bottle from a rack inside and then plucks two glasses from a nearby cupboard. "Shall we?"

"Definitely," Chris says with a nod, letting Matt lead the way, his eyes hot on his lover, a few days apart not having dampened anything.

Matt kicks open his bedroom door and moves inside. As the house is all on one level, it has patio doors out onto the pretty but rambling garden at the back of the property. The room is large with a bed, dresser, couch, some bookcases and an antique rocking chair set beside the large window. The walls are white and the space would be stark if it wasn't for the throws that adorn the bed, couch, and chair, all in bright colours. There are thick wool rugs on the wooden floor and cushions are piled on the bed.

"So this is my space, Luca is allowed in here some mornings but I don't let him sleep in with me, and I can hand-on-heart tell you, the _only_ person who has ever slept in that bed... is me," Matt announces, setting the bottle and glasses on the dresser.

"I like it," Chris says, looking around. "It's big but it's homey." Closing the distance between them. "Lots of space for two daddies," he adds with a smile, reaching out to place a hand on Matt's hip and reel him in. "Before it gets lost in all the things I want to do to you... I just want you to know how happy I am. It blows my mind that you guys are my family now, that you're going to be my husband, that you're welcoming me into your life here."

"If anyone had told me I'd be doing this a month ago I'd have thought them mad," Matt admits, loving how Chris pulls him in. "Maybe everything that has happened to us until now was getting us ready for each other?" he offers hopefully.

"I think so," Chris nods, leaning in to kiss Matt, softly on the mouth. "We both deserve this." Another kiss. "I couldn't stop thinking about you the last few days," he confesses, brushing his lips along the curve of Matt's jaw.

"Yeah? All the obscene things you still want to do to me?" Matt huffs out a throaty laugh as he slides his hands around Chris's waist, his fingers tugging at fabric until he can feel skin.

"Yup." There's actually been a real variety of things, not all of them as dirty as Matt might imagine, but Chris wants his lover to know just how much he arouses him. "Didn't look at my porn stash even once." Hands cupping Matt's ass through his jeans as he works his way down his throat.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, I'm probably not going to be able to take you in my ass, it's still very tender," Matt murmurs, "but I'm sure we can get inventive." And right at that moment Chris finds a spot on Matt's neck, and when he mouths at it, Matt's knees all but buckle under him.

"Kate mentioned you were sore," Chris teases, unable to help himself, pulling back and drawing Matt to the bed, his own long-sleeve tee pulled over his head and dropped to the floor before he does the same with Matt's shirt.

"She is such a bitch," Matt laughs, his breath caught at the sight of Naked Torso Chris, he reaches out to press his fingers to a love bite that he'd put on Chris's skin just a few days ago.

Chris shivers, drinking Matt in, hands sliding over his chest, nipples, abs. "You are fucking gorgeous," he murmurs, offering with a nod at the mark, "You can put more of those on me if you let me put a couple on you."

"You can mark me," Matt nods, tipping his face up for more kisses. "Kiss me and take me to bed," he demands. "I want to feel your skin on mine, I want to smell of you..."

Chris undresses and gets Matt naked, kissing him again and again before he pushes him back onto the bed and crawls up his body. "Where should I put them?" he says with a grin. "Hip? Thigh?"

"Wherever you want," Matt splays out, arms wide. "I'm all yours now, for your sins..." his cock is already thick, swiftly filling to full hardness.

Chris chuckles and dips down, resuming his earlier path, mouth moving over Matt's throat, chest, nipples, each one lightly bitten after he sucks them to rigid peaks.

Matt squirms under the attention, his own hands petting and stroking where he can, until his fingers settle on rubbing through his lover's short hair. "We... er, we didn't talk about..." Matt groans, his eyes closing as his cock jerks, clear liquid seeping from the tip. "Chris... we didn't ..."

"We didn't what?" Chris asks, lifting his head.

"Condoms," Matt blurts out, his skin flushing. "We didn't talk about them."

"No, we didn't. What do you want to do?" Chris asks, draping himself over Matt for a minute and giving the subject the attention it deserves. "Did you get tested after Dylan?"

"Yeah, I get annual health checks," Matt nods, his fingers stroking Chris's face, the faintest hint of stubble catching his fingertips. "What about you? Have you been done since Henry?"

Chris nods. "We were monogamous but it seemed like a good idea," he says, tilting his face into the touch. "I'm clean."

"Me too," Matt smiles as Chris rubs against his fingers. "So? No condoms? We're getting married after all, right?"

"Right." Chris grins. "And now you're going to make me wait until your ass is all better," he kids, pressing a kiss to Matt's fingers.

"Yes," Matt chuckles. "I'm worth it though," he adds. "Like I said, we'll just have to be inventive until it's better, though seeing as you're the super kinky one I'm sure you can come up with something."

"I'm sure I can," Chris returns, a gleam in his eye as he slides back down Matt's body and picks up where he left off, mouth moving over his stomach, his hips, licking and sucking and biting. Lightly oh so lightly with the last. Learning Matt.

"Is this what you call torture?" Matt groans, unable to keep still under Chris's wickedly clever mouth. "Fuck..." he bites out at one particular nip of teeth.

Chris grins. "Let me know if it's too much," he says, sucking up a mark on the inside of Matt's hipbone before sliding lower, breath teasing over Matt's cock, ignoring it in favour of placing another mark on the tender skin of his inner thigh.

"I'm loving and hating it at the same time," Matt groans out. "You're going to drive me even more insane than we already are..."

Chris chuckles and makes another mark below the first before turning his attentions to the other thigh, Matt's balls taken in hand and lightly kneaded.

"Fuck yes!" Matt hisses out as Chris toys with his balls, he pushes up on his elbows to look down at where Chris is sprawled over his bed, naked, beautiful and so, so wicked. "You have a perfect ass, you know that? It's a fucking work of art," his words jerky and stuttered as Chris continues to tease him.

That gets Matt a grin, Chris lifting his head from between Matt's thighs. "You want to come on it?" he asks. "Not in, _on_."

"Oh god!" Matt exclaims as his body reacts to the image of that in his mind. "Fuck yes, all the yes..."

Chris pushes up to all fours. "Where's your lube?" Already crawling up the bed to lie face down.

It takes Matt a moment for his brain to catch up. "Um, bathroom, gimme a moment," he scoots off the bed and into the ensuite, reappearing moments later with a brand new pump bottle of 'Boy Butter'.

"For a horrible moment there I'd forgotten I'd bought some," he admits, climbing up onto the bed and knee-walking up between Chris's splayed legs. "This... this butt is perfection, is it all genetics? Or does your exercise regime alter it?" he asks, lube discarded so he can use both hands to stroke over the finely hair dusted globes.

"Mostly genetics I guess," Chris says, laughing and groaning softly as Matt touches him. "But it gets bigger and smaller with my working out, gaining mass..."

"And what is it now? Bigger? Smaller? In between?" Matt wriggles down until he can rub his face over one cheek, inhaling the scent of Chris.

"Smaller," Chris says, a light shiver running through him. "And then it'll get a little bigger for that Netflix thing I'm doing and then really big for Thor."

"I think I might get obsessed with your ass if it gets bigger, just so you know," Matt warns as he noses along the cleft, his breath tickling skin, on his next pass Matt extends his tongue, leaving a damp trail in its wake, a move he repeats.

"As long as it doesn't turn you off," Chris says, the words ending on a groan, his cock throbbing against the bed.

Matt lifts his head at that. "Your ass could never be a turn-off." Using his hands he parts Chris's butt cheeks, his thumbs dipping down to stroke around the tight hole. He studies it for a moment before putting his mouth to it and swirling his tongue around the pucker, sucking lightly.

"Oh, fuck," Chris blurts out, fingers curling against the bedsheets. "That feels good."

Matt doesn't stop. As much as he'd like to grin at the compliment he's far too distracted by the dark taste of Chris to bother. Tongue pressing deeper, Matt makes no attempt to downplay just how much he's into this, eating Chris with noisy, greedy sounds, his face pushed between those perfect cheeks, saliva smeared over his lips and chin as well as Chris's cleft.

"Oh, fuck," Chris blurts out again, shuddering hard, a patch of damp spreading beneath him. "Yeah, that's it. So good..." It's been a long time since he's had this done to him and Matt is a fucking expert.

Matt goes at it just a little longer until finally he pushes up, drawing a hand over his mouth. He pumps out some lube and smears it over his own, achingly hard dick, then he positions himself so he can start to rub his cock along Chris's cleft, fucking his crease rather than his hole.

Chris rocks back, giving Matt something to push against, his cock gaining friction as well. "Next time remind me to put down a towel," he says, shaking his head at the mess they're making of Matt's bed. Not that he cares or thinks Matt does either. But still.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about?" Matt grunts as he moves with Chris. "Because all I can think about is how fucking good this feels, and how I can't wait to paint your skin."

Chris laughs. "I'm thinking about that," he retorts, meeting every thrust, his own orgasm right fucking there, "'cause this feels so good I'm going to make a huge fucking mess of your bed in a minute."

"Our bed," Matt corrects, pressing down just a little more, so close himself he can feel it tighten in the base of his spine. "Do it Chris... I want to feel it."

 _Our bed_. Reality hits Chris like a ton of bricks and so does his climax as he ruts against the bed and back against Matt's cock, getting the friction just right as he comes without a shout, muscles clenching over and over.

Matt is captivated by the sight of Chris shuddering and crying out beneath him as he orgasms. It's a deeply erotic sight and he thrusts a couple more times himself before he too succumbs to his own pleasure.

Hot thick wet laces his skin and Chris groans again, being marked like this a pleasure in itself. He pushes up on his elbows, turning his head to grin at Matt and says, "Kiss me."

"Gimme a minute," Matt replies, breathless and flushed, moving from his place between Chris's legs, all uncoordinated and clumsy. When he can reach he presses his mouth to that of his lover's and kisses him.

"Sorry," Chris says with a grin, pulling Matt down and kissing him thoroughly. "That was fun," the crinkling of his eyes giving away just how much of an understatement that is.

"That was hot as hell," Matt retorts, rubbing one hand over his face. "Getting to watch your ass like that..." he trails off and sighs, eyes closing. "I'm so glad you're here, it's too easy for me to start telling myself this isn't real."

"I could just stay here," Chris says, because why not. There's nothing he's planning to do at home. "If I'm not barging in or giving you enough time to get used to the idea. Or interfering with your writing. I fly out next Friday."

Opening his eyes Matt turns his head to look at Chris. "I'd love that, but we should see how it goes, how Luca deals with it."

"Kate too," Chris says with a nod, suddenly very aware of the cooling come on his backside. "Do you have a kleenex?"

Matt laughs, pushing up he grabs the edge of the top sheet and just swipes it over Chris's ass. "Better?" he drops back down. "I like sex messy sheets," he explains, "and skin," he adds a moment later, like it's a secret.

"Sex messy skin?" Chris grins and leans in to kiss Matt again. "I'll keep that in mind." Smiling at his lover. "I liked it when you said our bed. It's such a small thing but so huge at the same time."

"Sex is such a primal thing, it makes no sense to me that people have this drive to minimize the effect it has on the body, great sex should result in sweat, semen, sometimes tears, lube..." Matt offers a small shrug. "So I say revel in it." Tucking himself in and half draping himself over Chris, Matt nods. "It is our bed, I'm happy to get a new one if that's what you'd prefer and obviously we can change up the room when you're settled in."

"No, I like this one," Chris says, smiling at Matt. "I might have a picture or two I wouldn't mind putting up, but only if you like them."

"Sure, what are they?" There's so much he still has to learn about Chris, but it doesn't worry him, something Matt knows he should find odd.

"Some paintings I bought years ago but never put up," Chris explains. "There's one of this lighthouse in Byron Bay, very stylized, but I think you'd like the colours and the feel of it. And there's a surfing one where you're looking through the barrel of the wave. And another of the landscape around the cattle station where I grew up, done by this amazing Aboriginal artist. We could put one or none, they can always stay in storage or I can put them up at the beach house."

"If you want to hang them here, I'm more than happy," Matt smiles, reaching to take Chris's hand, he brings it to his mouth and kisses the palm. "I want you to feel like it's home, I know that'll take a while, but we have to start somewhere I guess."

Chris smiles at the kiss. "You're already doing a great job of making me feel at home," he says. "Home's more people than places to me anyway. Although I suppose that'll change as I take fewer jobs."

"You know I'm not going to ask you to cut back right? I haven't earned that right yet." As he speaks Matt's right hand starts stroking and petting over Chris's chest, slowly making its way down to his belly. "That is all entirely your call."

"I know, and we'll see how things go," Chris says, making a soft sound of pleasure at the touch, "but I don't think it would be fair to us, or to Luca, if I keep working at the pace I have been. I want to be present as a dad, not just some face on a screen."

"Daddy," Matt smiles, as his hand moves down further still, where Chris's skin is crusted with drying semen, where his pubic curls are matted. "Or Papa?"

"You're Daddy so Dad or Daddy-Chris?" Chris suggests, running his hand over Matt's back, fingers trailing over his skin. "We don't use Papa in Australia."

"No?" Matt makes an expression of surprise. "I guess we'll have to see what Luca decides, or whether he'll stick to 'Kis' which is entirely gorgeous." He grins as his fingers seek out Chris's flaccid cock, which he then proceeds to toy with.

"I love 'Kis'," Chris says, grinning back. "Intending on making the most out of our hour or two?" he adds, nodding at Matt's fingers and his cock which is already starting to kick up again.

"Hell yes, I'm thinking we've enough time for me to blow you and have a quick shower before they're back," Matt winks, pressing a kiss to Chris's mouth. "Also," he murmurs against his lover's lips, "we've still got champagne to open, we've so much to celebrate."

"We do," Chris agrees, kissing Matt back, pulling his lover more on top of him and thrusting up against his fingers. "God, you make me so hard."

With a bite to Chris's lip, Matt slides down, kissing and licking over sex stained skin until he reaches Chris's cock. "Can I make you harder?" he teases, looking up the line of his lover's body.

"Probably," Chris murmurs, smiling, watching Matt, his cock thumping against his belly. Those eyes, that smile, that mouth... yeah, he's pretty sure Matt could get whatever reaction he wanted out of him.

Wasting no more of their precious time Matt starts by nosing at Chris's dick, inhaling the scent left there by his previous orgasm, then he opens his mouth, dampening the entire shaft with broad swipes of his tongue, cleaning away the residual dried semen. Only when Chris rumbles his frustration does Matt actually suck down on the length of it, his cheeks hollowed.

Chris curses beneath his breath, hand sliding into Matt's hair and tugging lightly. "Yeah, that's it, so good..." Eyes almost rolling back into his head.

Spurred on by the play of Chris's hand in his hair, Matt shows the cock in his mouth all the devotion it's due, thick and full, long enough he can't take it all Matt licks, sucks, grazes it with his teeth, hums his appreciation when he's gifted a healthy shot of precum.

"Oh fuck... Matt, fuck..." Chris groans, fingers tightening in Matt's hair. "So good... you have the best mouth... teeth..."

There is something incredibly intoxicating hearing someone as sexual as Chris say those things, so Matt ups it just a touch more, wanting to push Chris over so he can revel in the taste of his lover.

It only takes a couple more moves before Chris loses it completely, hips pushing up, his nails scraping against Matt's skull as he shouts out his orgasm, cock throbbing violently, flooding his lover's throat with his seed.

Matt chokes, he pulls back, encountering a resistance in Chris's hold on his head, semen spills down his chin. Face flushed, his eyes filling with tears as he struggles to catch a breath.

Chris eases up immediately. "Sorry, crap, I'm sorry," he whispers, pulling his hand back. "You okay?"

Blinking Matt nods, coughs and holds up a hand indicating Chris should give him a moment. Swiping over his mouth he swallows and then tries to speak. "I'm fine."

"I got a little carried away," Chris says, apologizing again.

Matt wipes his hand on the already soiled bed sheet and then crawls up to flop down beside Chris. "No shit," he grins.

"Forgive me?" Chris says, grinning back, shifting onto his side to face Matt.

"For getting carried away during a spectacular blowjob?" Matt smirks. "Sure."

"Good," Chris says, leaning in for a kiss and tasting himself on Matt. "If I get too rough, make sure you tell me."

"But is that how you like sex, rough?" Matt asks reaching out to stroke Chris's skin, unable and unwilling to stop himself touching his lover.

"Sometimes, yeah," Chris nods, pulling Matt in closer again, savouring this time alone. "But I don't want to hurt you. Not when it's not something you're into."

"You'd never hurt me," Matt replies, looking up to meet Chris's gaze. "You're already protective of me and Luca."

"I am," Chris nods, "but that's different. I could be rougher than you'd like, probably quite easily, and I need you to let me know where the boundaries are, either upfront or _as_ we find them."

"I can't tell you upfront as I don't know what I'll enjoy with you, but I can say I'll tell you if I don't like something," Matt agrees, "and for the record, what just happened, was fine, I'm happy I could pleasure you so well."

Chris smiles, relieved. "You're amazing," he says, kissing Matt again, simply because he can. "And like you said, that was a spectacular blowjob."

"Glad you think so," Matt murmurs back between kisses. "But we need to get our ass out of bed and cleaned up, before our Lord and Master returns."

Chris laughs. "We still didn't open the champagne," he points out. "Maybe later? Or after we shower?"

"Maybe later, after Luca's gone to bed?" Matt suggests, sliding, somewhat reluctantly out of bed. "Come shower with me," he invites holding his hand out.

"Gladly." Chris takes Matt's hand, giving him a playful leer as his lover pulls him into the bathroom. "Just keep reminding me the goal is to get clean."


End file.
